1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for reporting Radio Link Failure (RLF).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a wireless communication system uses one bandwidth in order to transmit data. For example, the 2nd generation wireless communication system uses a bandwidth of 200 KHz to 1.25 MHz, and the 3rd generation wireless communication system uses a bandwidth of 5 MHz to 10 MHz. In order to support an increased transmission capacity, the recent bandwidth of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) or IEEE 802.16m is extending up to 20 MHz or higher.
Meanwhile, in the prior art where one terminal performs communication with one network system, a user had to carry different devices supporting respective network systems. Users can access the same network in different areas and also access different networks in the same area with the help of the recent ubiquitous access network. In order to support such access, the function of a terminal has been highly developed and complicated, and communication has been able to be performed using even one terminal by accessing a number of network systems. Accordingly, there are advantages in that user convenience has been increased and the bandwidth is effectively utilized.
However, there is a problem in that the performance of a wireless communication system is deteriorated owing to interference due to the transceivers of different communication systems. Accordingly, there is a need to solve a reduction in the performance of a wireless communication system.